


Gray Pebbles

by Jak_Spratt



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Spratt/pseuds/Jak_Spratt
Summary: A series of small and random snippets, dialogues, and scenarios.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> These will be just as the description says. Since I need to vent out the ideas that are left on the side and just have fun. That's why I can't promise updates or perfect continuity, but we all know how it is whenever a perfect idea lands...

“Wait, what's that?”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about it.”

“How do you forget about a large black scar above your heart?!”

“Yell louder. I believe there’s a guard on the corridor who hasn’t hear you.”

“Cass! This is serious! Are you ok?!”

“Don’t worry, Raps. Is already healed.”

“Sorry, what happened?”

“Um… remember this?”

“Yeah, your arm was injured by- Hold on, is the same injury?”

“Well, kinda. The one on the chest was worse. A lot worse...”

“It was the stone?”

“Yeah… I guess having gorgeous golden hair is the side effect of the Sundrop and a permanent black mark with tendrils is to the death-related one.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was ashamed, and I took it as some form of punishment for what I did.”

“Oh Cass…”

“Yeah, yeah, water under the bridge… I got it after a year of adventuring. In my defense, I thought you’ll never see it.”

“We’ve been sleeping together for a week!”

“Well, then this is on you. You really never noticed?”

“…It’s always dark when we do it.”


	2. Spot

I let you guide me through the alleys and darkest streets of Corona and only stop when we spot a guard or a villager, and after they go we continue.

It's not the first time we do this. I even memorized the path we take and can do it blindfolded.

I tell you not to bring your weapon but you insist that it's for my protection. You can punch a man twice your size unconcious, and still believe there's a need for a weapon? I find that funny. You don't see the joke in it.

We get out of the kingdom and get lost between the trees. I cling to your hand and make sure not to let you go. You look at me and give a reassuring sweet smile and we carry on.

The nocturnal animals keeps us company while we walk in an conforting silence. We barely speak on these escapades. I know, that's weird for someone like me, but there's not too much for us to communicate, we're just happy spending time with each other. There's days, even weeks, where we are unable to do this so we just let silence take over while we bask in the presence of the other.

We arrive to a clearing, there's only a tree overlooking a small pond and it's surrounded by the rest of the forest. It gives a nice and open view of the sky, specially when it's full moon.

You brought me here a few months ago. You discovered it on one of your patrols and kept it to yourself. You told me that, of course, it's great for training, but also it's a good spot for thinking and having alone time.

This is where you told me that you love me and despite a lot of inner turmoil, I told you I felt the same.

This is where we kissed for the first time.

You don't waste time and quickly, and yet surprisingly gently, you pin me against the tree. I giggle at your eagerness, but cup your head once it's close enpugh and kiss you. You pick me up by my legs and I put my arms arpund your neck to deepen the kiss.

We just let ourselves enjoy the moment and get lost in it.

As every other night we passed like this and, hopefully, the ones to come.

Once we separate to catch some air we stare at each other for a bit.

You keep complementing my eyes whenever possible, but yours are enthralling too. They're fierce and determined, but also caring and gentle. You don't give them enough praise. You don't give yourself enough but I don't mind remind you every time I can.

You give me a quick peck and leave a trail of kisses across my cheek until you go for my neck.

"Cass ..." I moan once you get there.

I start to undo the strap of your sword and let it fall with a loud clang and you're doing the same, but with my clothes.

It's going to be a long night. I don't mind it. I just hope we can go back to the palace in time.

Soon...

... In the morning.


	3. Luv U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel goes grocery shopping.

"Hi, Cass! I'm at the Corona-Mart, need something?"

"Uh... yeah, apples for Max, of course."

"Varian wanted... I don't know. Some industrial oil or some schtick for his inven- Oh, olive oil? He's making dinner? Cool. Hope he knows what he's doing."

"Uh... I remember Eugene asking for some hair produ- Cass! I won't buy him fish guts and tell him is some miracle product!"

"Ha, ha, ha... Don't worry, I'll ask him."

"What about you?"

"...Cass, I know is a pain to order it online, but I doubt they'll have sword cleaning kits here."

"They have firearms, but oddly enough nothing sword related."

"Pff... Fine, I promise you I'll ask. Anything else?"

"Ok, lacquer thinner, ben...zene? Renaissance wax...? Doesn't all this look a little serial killer-y?"

"Yeah, I know I don't look the type but It'll be akward still..."

"Of course, you're still my call if they ask for the police."

"You're still taking care of that gopher? Aww... you're so sweet!"

"Well, doing it for the cash isn't that sweet."

"What? Ok, two hundred bucks for a week are indeed very sweet."

"Uh-huh, I'll grab some dim-berries on my way- Ok, ok, ok... bim-berries, bim-berries!"

"I'll be back in half an hour. Could you feed Pascal? Pretty please?"

"Thanks. You're the best!"

"See you in a bit. Love you!"

Only after getting everything, paying for it, and hopping into her car, Rapunzel realized that she told her best friend Cass that she loved her, and it dawned to her that she meant it. And not in a friendly manner.

Her eyes got wide, her face got red as a beet, and she let gravity guide her forehead to the horn of the wheel.

Cass won't let her live it down.


	4. Farewell

The road ahead is long and full of excitement. The opportunities are endless.

This is what I wanted.

And yet, my heart is full of dread.

Funny thing to feel like this at the outskirts of Corona, where the woods can actually block the view of the palace.

I cling to the memories right before I start to make new ones and touching my old veil doesn't help me. I'ts an old piece of fabric I tossed aside countless times before, but it's probably the most valuable posession I have on me.

It has her blessing.

It's a promise that I'll come back someday.

Now that I'm free from all the figurative shackless — and the surprising literal ones that I should be wearing — I'm still bound to one, but I want this one. I want to come back, but for that I must leave first. 

Now I realize that it means leaving her.

Right after I told her that I loved her.

Right after I was close enough to snatch a kiss from her. But didn't. Thankfully I didn't.

I know that she doesn't feel the same. At least not in the same way or not as strong as I wish she would.

I can't put her through that.

She likes him... loves him, and Eugene is a good man, so it makes all this even more difficult.

I'm supossed to have this figured out by now.

Dumb head.

Dumb heart.

Dumb me.

I look at the fireworks display. It doesn't saddens me.

Well, just a little. But it makes me smile more.

She's happy. That's all I can do now.

And, who knows? Maybe destiny will smile at me through this trip.

Or once I come back.

Well, there's only one way to find out.

I reassure Fidella where we're going.

Until next time... Raps.


	5. Yet Another AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an idea for an AU. I don't know if I want to push it forward since there's another one in the cooker, but this one's WAY more simple in comparison. So idk...

Rapunzel hasn't been found but she's not with Gothel anymore. She had the drive to escape and she took the first chance she had to do it, which was, of course, on her eighteenth birthday. Gothel kept looking for her, but Rapunzel had three days of advantage so she's nowhere near Corona. Despite her wish to look at the floating stars she decided to flee to one of the nearest kingdoms. I know there are six other possibilities and since there's not enough information about the six kingdoms besides some of their inhabitants we can play around with the idea of where she is (maybe Arendelle is near), but I'd like to imagine that she ended at a bakery, restaurant or tavern of sorts where a lovely couple decided to take her in and basically adopt her. Her hair is still blonde and she needs to cut it every week since it grows really quickly. The couple find this quirky and not odd at all. Besides, the food and drinks she makes are surprisingly good, and healthy... maybe a bit too much.

Gothel, of course, never stops looking for her, but the thought of finding her in a very public place never crosses her mind and instead she wastes a year or two looking elsewhere, and she's desperate because she's aging very visibly. The reason she's not dead yet is because as long as Rapunzel has her golden hair her life will be linked to it.

Cassandra keeps on trying to join the guard but her dad always tells her she's not ready, and without Rapunzel to motivate her to stay as a lady-in-waiting (or any other job she may get in the palace) she takes a lead to look for Flynn Ryder, the thief who stole the princess' crown years ago and take him to justice. Despite her father been very clear about not letting her do this. Her trail leads her outside the kingdom and despite a lot of obstacles and hijinks she manages to capture Ryder, but since it's too late, and she's tired and can't make the way back to Fidella (who's in a safe place) she decides to stop at a tiny place where they say the food is magical. 

She just wants a meal and a place to rest (and a closet to lock Flynn in) but she takes an interest in the cute cook who has a pet chamaleon on her shoulder.


	6. Stains

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear..."

"Yes, honey?"

"Raps, this is serious!"

"Don't worry. It'll wear off with water. I think..."

"I already tried!"

"Ok, ok, jelly?"

"I'm not hungry!"

"That I'm most certain. I meant the jelly next to my makeup"

"Right, right..."

...

"Raps...?"

"Yup?"

"It's not coming off!"

"...What?"

"I can't clean the lipstick stains on my face and neck!"

"Oh shoot..."

"Wait, that lipstick's new... Where did you get it?"

"You liked the color?"

"It's not time for a Gotcha! moment! Who gave it to you?"

"Calm down. It was a birthday present from Varian. He said it was special, that the color would remain... longer... Dang it..."

"Ugh! We need to find him!"

"Uh... I don't think it'll be a good a idea for you to go out now... looking like that..."

"...We'll go at night when everyone's asleep..."

"In that case... You want to-"

"I'd really like to limit this problem to my face. Thank you."


	7. Good luck!

Any other day I would have found Rapunzel’s attempts of trash talk to be adorable and uplifting, but not today. I need these people psyched out, not to rethink their life choices! They can do that tomorrow after I sweep the arena with them.

I bailed her out from an early encounter against Wreck, but he, along other goons, reminded me of my day job at the palace and laughed. I can use it to take them by surprise, but I would rather choose that they take me seriously. That would be nice, even though I will beat the ever-loving schtick out of them in a few minutes.

I try to be as nice as possible to Rapunzel. She doesn’t know what she’s getting into and I don’t want her to be hurt. I won’t say that I also want to shine doing this, by myself, and not having her grab the spotlight, especially if she doesn’t particularly care for the competition. It’s not wrong to feel like this, but I can’t bring myself to explicitly say it to her.

She’ll eventually get these social cues… I hope so.

I urge her to go to the stands so she can cheer me up. She seems disappointed and my heart aches for her a little, but I stand my ground and she appears to receive the message. She waves goodbye and starts to leave, so I do the same. I try to put my mind back into the game and deliver a fierce stare at my opponents, but I feel an all too familiar weight on my back and a couple of arms around my neck. The princess should thank the Sun I didn’t toss her over my shoulder.

“Oh! sorry!” I barely register. I try to resist the hug, but she has way more practice in that discipline that I have. I thought that was the end of it, but she added “I forgot a good luck kiss!”

Then, she kissed me on the cheek. It was a quick peck, and I didn’t expect it, so I just froze in place. She apologized and remembered that wasn’t a place for this kind of displays. Especially if it was the first time she ever gave a kiss to me!

I just stood there with a surprised look on my face while she gave me a few pats in the head thinking they were a right substitute for this competition. I think the other guys were laughing but my mind only kept repeating what just happened. I’m sure at some point Raps wished me luck and finally left to the stands to search for Eugene.

Feeling embarrassed would’ve been far better than the rush of blood I felt across the face and sudden realization of what just occurred, without mentioning the increase in my pulse, dryness in my mouth, butterflies punching the inside of my stomach, and numbness in my legs.

Once I got some sense of self back I try to shake off everything that wouldn’t help me on the Challenge of the Brave. I make a lot of respiration exercises and that seems to calm me down, but on the way back to the training grounds I walk pass a mirror and noticed something that deserved a second glance. It was a kiss mark on my cheek.

My first thought was to wipe it off, but instead I unconsciously caressed it. I quickly realized what I was doing so I grabbed a cloth and cleaned my face with a little too much force, leaving a red hue that I couldn’t distinguish between the smears of the lipstick or my skin reacting to my intense scrubbing.

I slumped into a nearby chair and tried to hide my face with my hands. Not in shame of Rapunzel’s display of affection and how it could affect the way my opponents see me, but because it made me realize something... about me... and about the princess

I do NOT need to deal with this right now!

Luckily enough, I hear someone calling my name. We're about to start the event. Maybe I'll feel better if I crush on her- I mean, crush opponents! Dammit!

At least she's far enough so I can concentrate on what I'm doing. 


	8. First Letter

_Dear Cassandra,_

_How are you doing? I hope you're fine. After a month I was actually coming to terms to not hear from you for a while. I'm glad that you sent Owl for a quick message. You're close, right? I don't want to bother this little guy._

_Now that I'm writing this, I don't know ~~how~~ what to say. Well, everyone's doing all right ~~and we're all focusing in reconstruction- ups, I hope it doesn't mind you that I say that, well, then I shouldn't say it to begin with- anyway~~ , your dad's been busy and Eugene has been of great help for him. You could've imagined something like that a year ago? We've been receiving help from the nearby kingdoms, even from Equis, but you should know that by now. I mean, where else you could find a dagger with "Equis rules! Corona blows!" engraved on it? Thanks for the gift, Cass, but I have to think about it before giving it to dad. _

_On the meanwhile, Mom and I have been directing the details of how to proceed with the renovations. It's not my ideal job but she says it'll help me to get a hold on the reins of royalty. Hey, maybe you could boss them around if you'd like to! Just kidding ~~unless you say yes then you can definitely come and do it~~._

_I'm glad that you're having a good time out there. I kind of miss the adventure, but I know my place is here, at least for now._

_Hope to hear from you soon. Take care._

_Affectionately,_

_Rapunzel_


	9. "Pascal's Story" Discussion

**Eugene:** " _Hey, Cass! Good morning! You look less pale today. Looking for Rapunzel? Yeah, I wouldn't. She's a little upset so you might wanna keep you-_ "

 **Cassandra** : " _Move it, powderpuff!_ "

 **Eugene** : " _Olé! Tried to warn ya..._ "

 **Cassandra** : " _Raps?_ "

 **Rapunzel** : " _Did he turned up?! Did you find anything?! Did anyone see anything?! Is he okay?!_ "

 **Cassandra** : " _Uh... no... No word on Pascal. Look... we're going to have to call off the search for now._ "

 **Rapunzel** : " _What are you talking about?_ "

 **Cassandra** : " _I know you're worried about Pascal — we all are —, but you have another packed day ahead of you. Listen, Rapunzel-_ "

 **Rapunzel** : " _No. You listen! Cancel everything. Lock down the castle. Nothing gets done until we find Pascal. Nothing is more important than that. Nothing. Is that clear?_ "

**Rapunzel walks out angry and determined leaving Cassandra in awe.**

**Eugene** : " _I would do what she says._ "

 **Cassandra** : " _I've never been more attracted to someone else in my life._ "

 **Eugene** : " _What?_ "

 **Cassandra** : " _What?_ "

 **Maximus** : (Neighs in ' _what?_ ')


	10. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of introspection.

I’ve given you all my time, all my love, and all my attention to the point that you shouldn’t have any doubt that I love you to the core. But you’re so used to having everything of me that you behave like losing me wouldn’t be something important in your life.

Sure, I should’ve told you all of my grievances. How I felt like the breath was slowly taken of my lungs after every sigh whenever my hopes slipped away. The sudden numbness that overcame me on my menial jobs embellished with a royal flair, and when I looked at the side seeing life taking a different course for everyone but me. Being caged by love, your love, and hating it but also basking in it, but worse of all was being painfully aware of both sentiments and how they clashed.

I fooled myself into thinking that those feelings would dissipate over time, that if I caged them long enough, I’d outgrow them. I was wrong. They kept gnawing and tearing me from the inside. Even your magical hair can't heal that.

You couldn’t help me.

You…

You weren’t able to see the problem…

You did not want to see the problem.

You wanted everything to go back to normal after finishing the supernatural threat, but that meant being back to be ignored, to being left out in the silence, stale, rotting, screaming to myself.

Your caresses, your sweet words, your spontaneity, your warmth, your ingenuity and real desire to make things better gave me solace and barely kept me on the edge, but all of those were temporal. They can’t hold everything back.

You’re smart and attentive, and I cannot bring myself to fully blame you, but you also fooled yourself. You saw the storm growing in me and you told yourself that the status quo would bring me some sort of peace too, but that peace was a burden disguised with a light blue dress and an oath of a silent permanent bow.

Zhan Tiri was right about you.


	11. Sweet Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can easily imagine Rapunzel wearing an oversized royal coat just to share it like this.

“Wha-?”

“Sorry, Cass, we've been in the cold for twenty minutes, you've been trembling and you're too stubborn to admit it.”

“You didn’t need to jump on my back.”

“Hence the stubborn part, and my coat can cover both of us!”

“Now you’re nuzzling against my neck.”

“Yup.”

“And… kissing it.”

“Mmh-hm.”

“That’s… one way to warm me...”

“Aww… you’re so cute.”

“Cu-Cut it! ”

“See? You’re already warming up!”

“…You don’t expect me to piggyback you all the way to the castle, right?”

“But yosh sho shtrong!”

“Raps…”

“If we get there before the sundown, I’ll give you a reward…”

“I’m not in the mood of cooki- oh… right, got it…”

“Ha, ha, ha, ha! We really need to work on your sweet talking.”


	12. The one with napping buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I was watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S....

Time passes by in Cassandra’s apartment after watching a movie with her friend Rapunzel. They don’t really know when, but they fell asleep and instead of just keeping themselves on opposites sides of the couch, they end up cuddling. Cassandra is soundly sleeping on top of Rapunzel and she lazily has one arm hugging her. Cassandra is the first one to wake up and is closely followed by Rapunzel, they’re stretching and groggily wake up, but once they cross stares they begin panic and then quickly get up.

**Cassandra:** _“AAAAAHH!!”_

**Rapunzel:** _“AH!_ _AH! AH!”_

**Cassandra:** _“What happened?!”_

**Rapunzel:** _“I dunno…!”_

**Cassandra:** _“We fell asleep. That is all.”_

**Rapunzel:** _“Yeah, yeah… yeah!”_

Akward silence.

**Rapunzel:** _“Well, I-I gotta go.”_

**Cassandra:** _“I think that would be best.”_

**Rapunzel:** _“Right. I’ll talk to you later.”_

**Cassandra:** _“Ok. But not about this!”_

**Rapunzel:** _“Don’t ever. Never!”_

**Cassandra:** _“We… Uh-“_

**Rapunzel:** _“Bye.”_

**Cassandra:** _“No touch! No Touch!”_

* * *

**Rapunzel:** _“Hey…”_

**Cassandra:** _“Just, uh, brought back your videos.”_

**Rapunzel:** _“Hey, eh, Cass. Uh… I think we need to talk about before-”_

**Cassandra:** _“No! No we don’t!”_

**Rapunzel:** _“Yes, we do! Now, look: that was the best nap I’ve ever had!”_

**Cassandra:** _“…I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

**Rapunzel:** _“C’mon! Admit it! That was the best nap you ever had!”_

**Cassandra:** _“… I had better.”_

**Rapunzel:** _“Ok, when?”_

**Cassandra:** _“… All right! All right! It was the best nap ever!”_

**Rapunzel:** _“Ah!”_

**Cassandra:** _“I said it, Ok?! But it’s over, Raps!”_

**Rapunzel:** _“… I wanna do it again.”_

**Cassandra:** _“We. Can’t. Do. It. Again.”_

**Rapunzel:** _“Why not?!”_

**Cassandra:** _“Because it’s weird!”_

**Rapunzel:** _“…Fine! …Want something to drink?”_

**Cassandra:** _“Sure, what do you got?”_

**Rapunzel:** _“Warm milk and Excedrin PM.”_

**Cassandra:** _“…”_

* * *

**Rapunzel:** _“Girl, I tell ya. That judging stuff took a lot outta me.”_

**Cassandra:** _“Yeah?”_

**Rapunzel:** _“Yeah. I think about maybe going upstairs and take a little nap on my couch.”_

**Cassandra:** _“… Why-Why would I care about that?”_

**Rapunzel:** _“No reason… Just sayin’ that… That’s where I’ll be.”_

Rapunzel leaves the coffee house and Cassandra is left pondering what to do. At first, she appears to be dismissive and shrugs, but she picks up her coat not a second later after that and quickly (and awkwardly) follows her friend.

* * *

They’re comfortably sleeping on Rapunzel’s couch. Cass on top of Raps’ arm and they wake up after some time.

**Rapunzel:** _“Mhm… Great nap, uh?”_

**Cassandra:** _“…It really was.”_

They seem to be more than willing to keep their sleeping session on, but they’re interrupted by a fake cough from a third one in the room, it’s from Eugene who’s also accompanied by the rest of their closest friends. All of them grinning and waiting to see what happens next.

Rapunzel and Cass open their eyes as wide as they can, both slowly turn their heads just to see more people that they’d like them to be there. They exchange a look and Rapunzel quickly stands up pretending to be taken aback.

**Rapunzel:** _“Dude, what the hell are you doing?!”_

She stiltedly goes to her room, not looking back, and leaving Cassandra at the mercy of their friends who remain silent, some of them are still smiling, but they all keep staring at her.

**Cassandra:** _“Excuse me.”_

Cassandra says as silent as possible to Eugene and the gang, and finally she walks by their side and straight to the door. They still don’t say anything, preferring to relish on the silent embarrassment both of their friends just felt.


	13. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to use one line near the end.

It’s almost midnight and it’s been a long day. I’m so exhausted that I barely have the force to turn the key and enter my house. The first one to receive me is Maximus, a giant Irish wolfhound that’s taller than me if he were stand on his two legs, he’s usually very energetic but also smart, smart enough to understand that the most I can give him is a friendly pet, so he quickly goes back to the living room.

I just let my bag and coat near to the coat rack, ready to make the excruciating travel to my bedroom upstairs and then let my comfy bed consume me. At least that was what I intended until I hear someone calling me.

— Raps?

That would be Cassandra, one of the people living with me. She’s a musician, a really good one, heartthrob, and the sweetest person ever.

— Yeah…

I barely muster while changing my course to where her voice was coming from. It’s almost automatic and kind of a relief from having to force my legs to climb the steps.

She’s sporting her pajamas: a black t-shirt with the Country Bears in it and pants with a moon and stars pattern. Lucky that she can work at home while most of us need to go out. I’m still wearing my white blouse and black skirt from my job. She’s laying on one of the couches, the big one, while Max is in the one that’s next, they’re both watching a film. The one our friend Anna gave us in secrecy to watch it and give her our opinions. It stars her, alongside her boyfriend, and her sister. I haven’t seen it, but Eugene and Lance loved it. Maybe this weekend I’ll check it out. Right now, I’m making a (slow) beeline to the where she is.

— Heya. Wanna see Anna’s movie? I’m almost at the middle but I could rewind-

I don’t let her finish. I let my body fall on top of hers. It wasn’t so bad, she was hugging a pillow, so that should’ve cushioned the impact, and even then, I really don’t weight that much. It would be like hitting a rock with a pebble. She’s laughing, since this isn’t really the first time I’ve done this to her, it’s one of our things. I do this even when I’m not two minutes away from passing out from exhaustion.

I remove the purple pillow from her hands and put myself in its place, so now I’m on top of her. I rest my head on her shoulder and I feel a couple of arms embracing me. I relish on her warmth and it would’ve been lovely if she didn’t call me ‘ _a little blonde punk_ ’. I hit her side of the head with the pillow and muttered ‘ _You’re a fake bluenette_ ’ to her. That hit took the last of my strength and if she planned to take her revenge then I couldn’t do anything against her, so I was surprised when she kissed the top of my head and also ruffled my hair.

— You’re lucky to be cute.

I took that as an explanation as to why I haven’t been bombarded by several pillows and instead being left to cuddle in peace. I hug her sides and she did the same. I shouldn’t be this comfortable and I pray to the Sun that she stays because… because… I… I’ll be grumpy in the morning if she doesn’t.

I heard she mentioned something about a very realistic snowman before finally drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Oh, I need to wake up early…

Screw it. This is worth getting fired for.

…Ok, not that much, but it’ll be a pain to wake up if I’m still this comfy in the morning.


	14. Denial

_Doubt._

_Consideration._

_Eagerness._

_Curiosity._

_Shyness._

Those were some of the emotions I feel whenever I’m with her. It’s funny, actually, that these sentiments appear more than once and with more than one person. Aren't they? I haven’t actually asked aloud. Not my parents, not Eugene, and definitely not her.

Back at the tower I did have some romance stories at hand but none of them directly answered questions about how many people you’re allowed to love or even if it’s okay to like girls if you're a girl. It was kind of an implicit ‘no’ around here, since I haven’t seen a man flaunting two women by his side or the other way around, neither two women holding hands…

Or giving each other warm gazes

Or sharing a hug with a tight grip that both wished would never end…

Or laying on the grass enjoying each other’s company…

Or having endless talks about whatnots and whatifs that sounded more like excuses to spend some time together.

Or having escapades outside the walls of the kingdom.

Or having a moments of silences when one of them is painting and the other is brushing the other’s magical blonde hair.

Or trying each other’s hobbies and although one of them is having a rough time, since she’s not used to use a morningstar, she really, really tries because she’s interested in the other one and loves to see her smile.

Or one night after almost dying and only being saved by her best friend’s perfect (and almost dramatic) timing, they spent some time alone. The first broke down crying while assisting the other with her wounds, and while she tried to comfort her, she also put herself one breath away from the other, so she received a grief-stricken kiss that seemed to last an eternity, and even though I tried to apologize Cass gently cupped my face with her left hand and wiped my tears with her thumb. Then she got herself closer to my lips, kissed me shortly after, and I just melted into her.

Or that very same night, after making out for a while I reminded her that it was getting late, she was half naked and that I should go so she could have some rest. But then I felt how her eyes travelled along my body and got self-conscious and blushed about it. She asked me if I really wanted to go. I looked at her with my eyes half open, murmured a husky and barely audible no, and went right back to unite my lips to hers. While she was lying on her bed with me on top of her I felt her hand undoing the braid in my hair, and-

Oh…

I should add a little bit of _denial_ to the list.


	15. The Best Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that even if more often than not Cassandra's sense of humor tilts towards sarcastic and dry, if she's in a mortal situation or on death's door she's more playful and a little childish.

“Sweet Sun! What happened?!”

“Ah... a tiny hiccup…?”

“Cass, you’re hurt!”

“Yeah… Would you mind helping me with -?”

“Lay down on the friggin’ table!”

“Aww… I wanted to make a bed jok- And you just spilled the lunch.”

“ON. THE. TABLE!”

“Ok, ok… auch!”

“What in the-? How-? Why-? WHY?!”

“I’ll be the adult here and assure you that they started it and that I also won.”

“You’re losing blood!”

“Impossible…”

“It really isn’t! You have a gaping hole in-”

“No, I mean it’s impossible cuz I never lose.”

“What? Ha, ha, ha, ha… Ok, that one caught me off guard.”

“Yeah, I live only to entertain you... But seriously now, could you hurry? I’m starting to feel cold.”

“Flowergleamandglowletyourpowershine…!”


	16. Third Letter

_Dear Cassandra,_

_~~Hi! Hello! Good evening Good you!~~ Hope this letter finds you well. It's been a crazy week and I wanted to tell you about it! I just hope that you're still in ~~what's its name...? Dang it~~ your inn by the volcano and that it isn't active yet._

_Anyway, dad wanted to raise morale and he decided that the best way to do it was, apparently, by letting everyone see some fierce warriors fight each other. That's right, we just celebrated the Challenge of the Brave! He let it run for three days straight and with the help of Varian we had some interesting competitions. The one that grabbed the most attention was one where he made piloteable suits of armor and let everyone fight inside them. You'll never guess who won... It wasn't me since Dad now enforced a rule that forbid royalty from ever participate. ~~That buzzkill!~~ It was actually Shorty! Well, no wonder you can win a match if you don't move and just let your opponents incapacitate each other._

_You know, I did notice you weren't here, after all this is your kind of thing, and I'm sure you would've loved the chance of engage Eugene in these events. He wanted to test himself but got eliminated by the bungee rope competition. I guess gravity is just not his friend. He's allright though._

_Did you get Attila's cupcakes? I hope you did. They're also from Eugene, he told me you like dim-berries._

_~~Hope you can come next year to participate.~~ _

_Have a safe trip. Write me when you can._

_Regards,_

_Rapunzel_


	17. Fic

_…After smiling through a frown and forcing a laughter, the same way as when somebody told you a bad joke, they immediately ran to each other. Cassandra stumbled through some of the rubble and Rapunzel almost fell instead of the slide she did across a piece of building. There was some incredulity mixed with hope as if they were somehow sharing a mirage that showed them an impossibility, but even if that was the case, they were willing to fall for it._

_Once their arms embraced the other the tears of joy began pouring. One of them asked how it was possible, but there was no answer in the shape on words, only in the tight hug that none of them were willing to break soon. Rapunzel buried her face in the crook of Cassandra’s neck and repeated ‘You’re here’ as if it was a spell that would keep the taller woman in her arms from vanishing._

_They could’ve stayed like that forever, but Cass’ legs strength was gone and she fell, lucky for her Rapunzel managed to soften her fall so now she was resting in her knees._

_“Easy there. I just lost you, please don’t make me go through-”_

_Rapunzel was unable to finish her sentence because Cassandra captured her lips with hers in a kiss. The princess was initially taken aback but soon melted into it. The one they share before all this chaos erupted now paled in comparison, that one was filled with uncertainty, fear, and grief, this one was a way in which they could start anew with the hope that the older harsher days were behind them and that the fu-_

* * *

“Oh! watcha writing there, Cass?”

“No-No-Nothing! Just doin’ some homework!”

“Mmm? We’ve been swimming in numbers lately and haven’t gotten an English class since Professor Shorty’s accident.”

“I-I-I’m practicing till he comes back.”

“Oh really? Can I see your Lit’ “homework” then?”

“Nope.”

“Aww, come on! I promise I won’t laugh!”

“Even then, I won’t let you.”

“C’mon Cass! Gimme!”

“Hey! Hey! I said no!”

“But I wanna see it.”

“If you keep insisting, I won’t give you a ride to school anymore!”

“…Sometimes you can be really mean.”

“Let’s go, princess. It’s getting late, you don’t want me to take you to Eugene’s game?”

“Ok, now I know you’re hiding something.”

“…Wha-What?”

“You, of all people, want to go to Eugene’s football game?”

“I mean, I like Lance.”

“Not enough to withstand Eugene. Now I’m even more curious! What were you writing?!”

“Ugh. Let’s go already!”

“I’m so gonna repeat “Let me see!” all the way to the field.”

“…You’re so funny, Raps.”

“Let me see! Let me see! Let me see! Let me see! Let me see! Let me see!...”

“Oh my god! You’re serious!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small highschool AU. Cassandra is 2cool 4school, a hopeless romantic who wears a leather jacket everywhere and popular fanfic writer, Rapunzel is... well, herself, the guys are jocks with a heart of gold and dumb of asses, and Shorty is someone who can cite Albert Camus from memory, or rather was since he tripped with his own beard while giving a lecture and hasn't been the same.


	18. Dinner

All right. A happy home made (by royal cooks) dinner shall make you forget that the woman who pretty much destroyed the kingdom two years ago came back and asked for help to fix another magical related kerfuffle.

Awesome. Just awesome!

And you just can’t say no because you love Rapunzel and she said yes before you even knew what the whole thing was about.

It involved a black dragon? Az…tec gold? A cauldron of sorts?

Look at them, at the other side of the table, joyously laughing and smiling about nothing and everything. It just… feels... nice?

Yeah, you missed the scary owl lady too, you, doofus. Why are you angry? Stop stabbing your steak! You’re going to break the plate.

And now the king is staring at you like you just said something odd. Although you barely said a word since you arrived.

Well, there’s still a lot to unpack on the journey ahead.

Just act as the super reliable crime fighting machine that you are.

Easy, right?

“ _Daddy, can you pass me some bread please?_ ” I hear Rapunzel ask… and I had to mess up.

It was a reflex! I swear!

Dammit!

Why you reached for the thing when the king also did?! I mean, I’m Rapunzel’s husband. It should just be an awkward exchange. You can even joke of Arianna calling Fred da-

Oh no…

It’s just not Frederick’s hand I’m touching.

The other one feels like… a glove?

It’s really funny, this is the first time I’ve seen Cassandra’s ‘ _I done fudged up_ ’ face. Well, it quickly isn’t that funny anymore considering the sight at my left of the king looking even more shocked than when the rocks started to destroy the kingdom.

Oh, yeah. That’s why I’m mad! The unresolved sexual and romantic tension between Cass and your wife. I mean, we did try to make it work, and we were fine, at least until the whole ‘ _I’m gonna kill you all!_ ’ debacle.

Wait, how long they were alone in that room before you appeared?

Just, don’t think too much from it.

The table is silent and for the first time it’s not your odd topics the ones that caused that. You can just let everything run its course. Yeah, it could be a way to get rid of her-and you just regretted that thought.

Why you have to be such a kindhearted, brave, and good-looking man?!

Ok, just bail her out. Say something! Anything! There’s no way you can make this thing worse.

“ _Erm… Mom, dad… eh… I’m gay._ ”

Well. At least the king isn’t only looking at Cassandra with uncontainable fury. Now I’m part of the fun too!

Thank goodness we got rid of all public executions… last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Surprise poly relationship! Didn't see that coming, did ya?


	19. Interview

**Ugh, I already regret this. I’m tired, I still need to do another three interviews, and I swear to Christ that if I keep sitting in this high-chair I will flip the fu-**

Interviewer: “Hey! Nice to meet you! How are you?”

Cassandra: “Oh, fine! And the pleasure’s mine!”

Interviewer: “I hope that I didn’t make you wait too long.”

Cassandra: “Don’t worry. There’s no problem.”

**It’s nothing personal, and you seem nice, but I don’t like giving interviews, sadly I’m not famous enough to dodge them yet, so hit me already!**

Interviewer: “Mind if we start?”

Cassandra: “Sure.”

Interviewer: “Ok. Good evening, everyone. I’m here accompanied by the co-star of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure and rising star, Cassandra Eden.”

Cassandra: “Hi!”

**Dammit. I should’ve gone to the bathroom before this.**

Interviewer: “So, Cassandra, before we start there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you…

**Please not the-**

Interviewer: “How does it feel that you get to play a character that’s named like you in your first mainstream show?”

**Wow! Never heard that one during the last three years!**

Cassandra: “Well, it was surprising, but it’s mostly a coincidence.”

Interviewer: “In a show where every single character shares the same name as the people playing them…”

Cassandra: “There were fifteen people chasing my role so I guess I should thank my parents for naming me Cassandra.”

Interviewer: “Your dad’s name isn’t-?”

Cassandra: “Oh, his name it’s not captain. Although he is an airlane pilot…”

Interviewer: “Ok, I’m sorry that I took this detour, but you’re an interesting actress and you seem to be in the top of the world.”

Cassandra: “Aw, thank you.”

**Keep the compliments coming.**

Interviewer: “How does to feel to be in one of the most popular shows right now?

Cassandra: “It still feels like a dream. I cannot thank the fans enough for their support and loyalty to the show.”

**More like we’re lucky that the show’s popular! There’s barely any adds! We’re working our asses off, and we don’t get a single commercial outside the network?! I mean it when I say we owe it to the fans and not the company.**

Interviewer: “It’s been quite a ride, huh? And what about that second season finale?

Cassandra: “Yeah, no one saw it coming. Thankfully, it paid off.”

Interviewer: “And people are claiming for more, but there’s some rumors about cancellation, what would you like to say to the fans about that?”

Cassandra: “Well, that they don’t have to worry. It’s only a rumor. We’re just waiting for the script to be finished and we’re good to go!”

**Oh boy, worry! I cannot believe we might get cancelled. There’s a ton to tell yet! We even had to scrap the journey through the ocean and get rid of the Baron in two episodes to appease the executives and rush to the Dark Kingdom. That is some bullsh-**

Interviewer: “That’s good to hear. Your coworkers think the same.”

Cassandra: “Absolutely. We’re all just chilling right now until we receive the go.”

**Lance bought a freaking house and he genuinely cried the day we got the bad news. I just hope we can go back to work already.**

Interviewer: “And how’s your relationship with them? Good I presume.”

Cassandra: “Oh, we are just a little like our characters, but we do get along. It would sound corny, but we’re like a family.”

**This is totally true. I love these guys and working with them is a blast every day.**

Interviewer: “And what about-”

**Oh, there it goes…**

Interviewer: “Your relationship with the only actress on the planet whose name is Rapunzel. How is it with her?”

Cassandra: “Can’t be any better even if I tried.”

Interviewer: “Well, there’s this speculation about you two having something more.”

**So, we’re not coming back to talk about the show, huh?**

Cassandra: “Oh, yeah. I’ve heard about those, but our relationship is strictly professional.”

**Pfft… As if. We’re an item since season one.**

Interviewer: “Well, you’re an actress who’s openly lesbian and who has a reputation of dating her co-stars.”

Cassandra: “It’s a little different now. This is a big and extensive project, and I have to focus on it.”

**The f#cking mouse doesn’t let us have a public relationship. In fact, she stayed the night in my place, and is probably wearing one of my t-shirts while fiddling with my records. I can only pray that she doesn’t find my old demo reels that I told her about.**

Interviewer: “There’s even people really riled up about this. They put you, Rapunzel, and Eugene in love triangle of sorts, others made teams who support each one of you as in a competition.”

Cassandra: “Woah, that’s intense. I’m sorry to disappoint all of you but there’s not any competition between Eugene and I to “win over” Raps.”

**And even if there was a competition, that dude’s gayer than I am! I didn’t think that was possible until I met him!**

Interviewer: “I’m sure people are gonna react positively online.”

**Thank goodness I deleted my Twitter already.**

Interviewer: “As a final question, what do the future holds for you? Any interesting project?”

Cassandra: “I’m just reading the script for this new Mulan movie with a new actress and I’m taking a liking to it, but obviously I can’t be in it, which is a same.”

**I was legally bound to mention it. I’d rather take that offer from Adam Sandler than to act in that film.**

Cassandra: “Overall, there’s a lot of things I would love to try, but right now I’m committed to this series and I just can’t see myself doing anything else in the meanwhile.”

**That f#cking mouse doesn’t let me take other projects until he says differently.**

Interviewer: “We can’t wait to see what you’ll do next. Oh, that’s all the time we had already. Thank you so much for the opportunity of talking to you.”

Cassandra: “My pleasure.”

**Can I get up already? I really need to go to the-**

Interviewer 2: “Hey! Nice to meet you! How are you?”

Cassandra: “Fine… Thanks.”

**God f#cking dammit!**


	20. Crush

None of us know how it happen or even why. The feeling just appeared, manifested itself whenever we were in proximity of each other.

The sun and moon bound us… as if it was some kind of magic.

Loss of air. Dryness in the mouth. Sinking feeling. Lightheadedness. The heart wanting to burst out of the chest. Holding a gaze and hoping.

Silence. Comfortable one.

Calm...

Wanting. Longing. Yearning.

It was just a matter of time when one of us dared to kiss the other.

Was it you? Maybe it was me.

Everything was so fast that I can barely say that it happened. Each peck, caress, whisper and even grips, bites, tugs, all of them and more should last more than a lifetime if they seemed this powerful, but I needed more and more.

We kept each other company, talked until we ran out of words, and held each other with the hopes that the whole world would banish if we opened our eyes.

I melted under your fingertips and I was afraid that I'll vanish if you kept holding me. I gladly would've let myself do that had you promised never to leave my side.

But the world was there, and we were painfully aware of that. Little time is all we could give to each other, but we made the most of it.

And yet, it wasn’t enough.

You know there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do for you, right?

At least, that’s what I believed too. Don’t be mad.

But I want to feel like that again. I swear.

I just don’t know if it’s the right thing for me.

If your magic doesn't affect me anymore, how am I supposed to go on?


End file.
